


Some of it is history

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: AU, M/M, Tails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-04
Updated: 2005-08-04
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: You took High School biology. You watch black and white movies. You did a little research of your own into some of the charities the Foundation donates toYou know that at the turn of the century, people with tails were considered freaks, worse than the way playground bullies treat bare-butts now. You know that the war was the turning point, and that in the Fifties debutants who didn’t have tails of their own arranged to have false tips sewn to their long full Dior skirts. You know that in 1953 Dr Willmur Kaston identified the combination of elements responsible for the mutation and TSfC was founded in 1962, when only the really poor and the really weird didn’t take the supplements to make sure their kids were born with all five limbs.





	

You took High School biology. You watch black and white movies. You did a little research of your own into some of the charities the Foundation donates to

You know that at the turn of the century, people with tails were considered freaks, worse than the way playground bullies treat bare-butts now. You know that the war was the turning point, and that in the Fifties debutants who didn’t have tails of their own arranged to have false tips sewn to their long full Dior skirts. You know that in 1953 Dr Willmur Kaston identified the combination of elements responsible for the mutation and TSfC was founded in 1962, when only the really poor and the really weird didn’t take the supplements to make sure their kids were born with all five limbs.

And some of it’s personal.

There’s probably a high enough concentration in the water now, certainly anywhere built up, but you know that Kelly knocked back the tablets along with her vitamins anyway, the whole time she was carrying Bri. You never even talked about it until your grandparents all got together for the baby shower. It's just the way things are.

And some of it happened in public

You remember the way it had made the headlines when Britney first wore those pants. Little low rise jeans, with a  
sharp neat V to skim under her tail, make sure you looked at her crease, and all that tanned skin just drinking down the camera flashes. You remember the way that Justin’s hand had lingered, fingers just brushing the little downy triangle above, between the dimples of her back. You’re pretty sure you remember the way Lance had flushed and carefully kept his eyes above the waist.

And some of it’s now.

It’s pretty hard to remember that Lance used to worry about your stage costumes, with their clingy stretch fabric and your tail-tips bleached to catch the eye. It’s really hard to remember when he’s glittering under the club lights, wearing adulation like aftershave, open shirt, bare chest and barely-there leathers that mould to his muscles and curves and dip low and lower at the back.

And some of it is perfect.

You know because your fingers traced the crease either side of that muscled tail only moments ago; because when you sucked him down in the limo his hands were tight on your shoulders but his tail tip was soft against your cheek, because when he first pulled on those pants and you raised your eyebrow, he leant against you, all blushes and trust and uncertainty, and you’re the only one that knows that.


End file.
